1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an outside rear-view mirror for a vehicle, specifically for a truck or a bus, which has a mirror housing for holding a mirror glass. Usually, the mirror housing is mounted to a cranked bar which is fixed to the body of the car.
2. Description of related Art
German utility model specification G 87 16 105.2 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/279,811, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,619.) discloses an outside rear-view mirror for a truck or bus the mirror housing of which is mounted to a straight section of a bar by two straps and which may assume one of a plurality of angular positions about said straight section of the bar. Normally, the straight section of the bar extends substantially vertically when the bar is mounted foldably to the car body. Such type of mounting allows adapting the position of the mirror housing to different types of cars and to different mounting positions to the car body. Thereby, the central position of the mirror glass may be easily adjusted to the position of the driver of the car.
When running some types of cars conditions may arise which lead to vibrations of the bar. In the event the mirror housing of the known outside rear-view mirror is mounted to a section of the bar along which the vibrations are increased, such vibrations are transferred to the mirror glass without any damping to the effect that the driver will perceive only blurred pictures when viewing the mirror glass.